Dangerously Enticing
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: Demeter Potter is adopted by one of the most fearsome Mafia family, the Vongola Famiglia. She's ready to dive into the school of Hogwarts with a new swagger knowing how to defend herself efficiently. Hogwarts is in for a surprise! HP/KHR X-over, FemHarry.
1. Prologue

**Warnings**: Gender-Bending Harry Potter, some OOCness [I'm trying to not keep it bad, but be forewarned], will more or less follow the Harry Potter books with my ideas thrown in, crack.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Author's Note**: I'm not responsible for any brain cells that died because you cannot handle my wacky ideas. I've given you warnings, so don't hold it against me. Otherwise, enjoy.

* * *

"Why do we need to keep this, this _thing_?" Vernon Dursley glared down at his innocent two-year-old niece with beady black eyes. He then looked to his wife, nostrils flaring, wanting that child out of his house that instant. Vernon Dursley was a huge porky man that had no visible neck, three layers of fat, and an overgrown mustache.

It was unlike his wife, Petunia Dursley, where she was as skinny as can be with a neck twice as long as normal, which she does put to good use. "As much as I don't like it, I'm not cruel enough to toss her onto the streets and leave her to die. And what would happen if they could trace it back to us?" Petunia looked pointedly at her husband. Even though she disliked her niece's parents – Lily and James, once upon a time, she loved Lily as much as any sister would love their beloved older sister. Her niece, Demeter, is innocent in this long held grudge.

Vernon let out a snort, taking a moment to glare at Petunia. "Then send her off to an orphanage! She takes up too much space. Have you thought of our son?" By this point, Vernon wanted the daughter of those freaks gone. He had no idea of why Petunia kept her for a yearlong when they could have been rid of her a few days after her arrival on their doorstep. Screw the letter that freak of an old man sent them! Vernon would not tolerate any of 'their' kind in his house any longer!

Petunia stared down at Demeter, barely able to hold back a sad smile from breaking out onto her face. _It would have been nice, to raise a daughter._ Demeter's green eyes opened and looked directly at her aunt. Petunia made her decision at that moment. _It may be for the best that she lives in an orphanage where she has a possibility of finding a happy family, something that couldn't be found here in the Dursley's home. _

"Fine. Tomorrow first thing in the morning we'll bring her to an orphanage. Away from us," said Petunia, picking her up to place her in the small bedroom that once belonged to her son Dudley. Vernon let out a pleased sound and nodded, happy that Petunia was finally seeing it his way.

---

No one knew it yet, but it was that decisive decision that tempted fate. The life of one Demeter Potter. For the good or worse, only time could tell.

* * *

I'm not sure whether or not I should continue this on here. It's very fun writing even if I only written two-three chapters if you include this. So whether I'm better off keeping it to myself or not is still to be seen.


	2. The Beginning of A New Start

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I just own the little plot ideas that are twisting around in my head.

**Author's Note**: I tried to make this a more interesting chapter, but it's still mostly a kind of introduction to learn about Demeter. After this, I'll probably move onto the books.

**Warning**: FemHarry, Possible OOCness, AU, PowerFemHarry!.

* * *

"Demeter, Demeter! Guess what?" A blonde haired girl strolled into a room where an emerald eyed, dark haired young girl sat reading a fairy-tale. The room itself was tidy, nothing out of place. It was tiny room that belonged to Demeter. It had a bed to sleep on, a dresser to place her clothes in, and a desk with a lamp on it.

Demeter raised her head, tilting it to the side. "What is it, Elizabeth?" Now Demeter was a rather intelligent girl. Her smarts exceeded her age of five, but not by much. Her love of reading led to a slightly larger vocabulary for one as young as her.

Elizabeth smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. She bounced up and down with excitement. "The Grand Head was talking to one of the helpers that a person is looking to adopt." The ten year old could barely contain the excitement blubbering in her, imagining that a nice and loving family would adopt her.

"Did she say a name?" asked Demeter as she closed her book and stood up from her position on the bed. She didn't get why anyone would be excited about being adopted. What if they ended up being adopted into the wrong crowd? Worse, they were abused. Demeter has heard cases of when that happened, and it scared her. She knew that not every family was abusive and that there were loving families truly wishing to adopt, but the negativity continued to stay in her mind.

"Whatever," said Elizabeth, "also, the Grand Head said they were coming in four hours." It was obvious that the girl was proud that she knew of this before everyone, Demeter observed.

She chose to stay quiet for a moment, trying to make a conclusion in her mind. No doubt, the Grand Head would make everyone come whether they wanted to be adopted or not. Demeter gave a sigh and muttered an "all right" after seeing Elizabeth give her an expected look.

Elizabeth beamed and skipped out of the room, leaving Demeter to her thoughts. Thinking of people coming to adopt always hurt. She rubbed her forehead with her right hand, feeling the area where her lightning bolt shape scar was. No one wanted her because of it. Demeter let out another sigh and decided to go back to reading her fairy-tales. At least in there, there are happy endings. Demeter had to admit to dreaming of a fairy-tale life, but dismissed the idea as soon as it came. She lived in reality, not a dream world. Moreover, it wasn't like she needed to hurry and get ready. The announcement didn't even sound, though she knew it would come soon. She looked out the window and smiled. It was such a nice day, the clouds were scattered, but you can see the blue skies as clear as a clean glass.

And so it happened. Approximately half an hour after Elizabeth left, the Grand Head called for all the children in the orphanage – twenty-seven in all through the ages of five-twelve, Demeter being the youngest.

She headed off towards the meeting room with twelve other boys and fourteen other girls. There, the Grand Head looked at all of them sternly with her gray eyes. She began her speech. "A nobleman and his son are coming here to adopt a child to be the son's playmate and his other adopted child. All of you are to get dressed in your nicest clothing after taking a shower. All of you better be on your best behavior, and cleaned!"

Whispers broke out between the children, but Demeter stood to the side, her fingertips glowing blue, feeling oddly angry. She calmed down abruptly when she noticed the green aura. Demeter looked at her fingers in distaste. It was not only because of her scar that a family didn't want her, it also because of her obvious strangeness as unusual things always happened around her. Heaving a sigh (she seemed to be doing that a lot today, she noticed), Demeter walked back to her room to get ready.

Demeter's best clothing was a pretty dress, second hand, but pretty, nonetheless. There were flowers decorating the dress, most noticeable was a lily flower. An older girl gave it as a hand me down and Demeter took it as it only fit her. Demeter was a small child. It was a small size dress having been made for little girls around the age of four. It served to heighten the look of Demeter being a helpless little girl.

She joined the rest of the children at the meeting place as she finished getting ready. Most of them, and Demeter to a degree, couldn't help the anxious feeling flowing through their veins. They knew that someone was going to be adopted. There was never a time when a family was looking for a child that they left without one. The question that circulated around their heads, however, was who? In many of their eyes, to be the adopted child of a noble was a life of luxury and security.

All of them held their breath as the Grand Head entered. The children's gaze moved, as behind her, following, was a jolly old man and a scowling boy about the age of nine. The old man was skinny, but healthy looking. He had gray hairs forming on his head, mixing in with his natural black hair. The boy, Demeter knew, would grow up to be big with his shown muscles and broad shoulders starting to become noticeable. His eyes, however, was a startling crimson.

"Everyone, say hello to Mr. Vongola and his son, Xanxus." The Grand Head was smiling, but her eyes were anything but friendly as her gaze turned to the children.

"Hello Mr. Vongola, Xanxus," chorused the children.

Demeter watched with barely contained amusement as she watched the scowl on Xanxus's face deepen. It was clear that he didn't want a playmate whatsoever. The whole idea must've been Mr. Vongola's one.

Now, now children." Mr. Vongola smiled and Demeter let a quiet gasp escape past her lips. In a way, it felt like a calm feeling enveloped her, a warm embrace ready to protect her. It was as if all of her worries melted away at his smile. Demeter felt puzzled. The feeling was foreign to her, and she didn't even know this man! How could he make her feel this way?

"You can call me Mr. Timoteo if you wish." The old man certainly was a charmer, as the atmosphere itself seemed to lift up. All the children nodded swiftly and stood up straighter as he spoke again, "If I may look now?"

Seeing the Grand Head give a nod, Timoteo gave another jolly smile and walked slowly across the children. He gave them searching looks, watching the children's reactions at having to endure such a scrutinizing intense looks. All but two flinched from the look in Timoteo's eyes, Demeter and one of the older boys, Alistair.

Timoteo gave the children another smile and headed towards the Grand Head to have a talk with her.

Demeter cast a look at Xanxus, only to see him glaring right at her. _I wondered why I could feel a piercing feeling from this direction_. Demeter tried her best to glare back at him, but that only caused him to give a smirk and turn to glare at Alistair.

Timoteo and the Grand Head finally stopped whatever conversation they were having. The Grand Head looked pleased. She turned to the children, a smile spread across her face. "Alistair, Demeter! Stay behind. The rest of you are free to go back to your rooms now."

The children left the room with looks of dejection upon every one of their faces. Demeter could have sworn she could hear her heart drop. Her ears distinctively picked up Timoteo talking to Xanxus in a language she didn't understand. It sounded pretty though. She dare thought it be French or Italian.

The Grand Head beckoned the two over to where she stood with their guests. Alistair and Demeter walked towards them with her walking at a hesitant pace. She only stopped hesitating when she saw Timoteo's smile.

"These two gentlemen would like to speak with you, separately if you will."

Demeter and Alistair nodded and looked at the two only to barely stop themselves from flinching at the intensive look the old man and his son were giving them. Somehow, however, she found solace in Timoteo's eyes that everything would be all right. _A test_, Demeter thought to herself faintly, _that must be it_.

"Demeter, will you please come with me while Xanxus, you speak with Alistair." Timoteo extended his hand to Demeter and she grabbed a tight hold on it. "Xanxus, parlare inglese."

"Yes, father." The way Xanxus said it made Demeter glance at him. It sounded much different to her ears. She noticed little difference with Mr. Timoteo, but the sound was much stronger with Xanxus.

Timoteo tugged on the dark haired girl's hand and headed to the next room.

Both settled down with Demeter unusually comfortable. She didn't know why, but around the man she felt secure. It was strange because she knew that around most people she felt uncomfortable.

"Just a few questions if I may?" At Demeter's nod, he continued, "Do you know anything about your family and how did you come here?"

Even though it was a personal question, Demeter didn't mind. She wondered if many of the children who were adopted were asked a question like that. "I've read the letter on what I needed to know. It said that my parents died when I was one. My other relatives took care of me after that until I was two before shipping me off here."

Just thinking about her parents, pain came from her scar. Demeter brushed her bangs to the side as she rubbed her forehead as the pain got worse. Her lightning bolt scar was placed in view, and Timoteo's eyes flickered to it. However, his eyes widened as he caught sight of it.

"Demeter Potter…" whispered the surprised old man. "Your name is not Demeter Dursley, but Demeter Potter."

Almost as if it were second nature, Demeter felt herself paling and feeling faint. As far as she knew, no one outside of her and the Dursley's knew her original last name. Her aunt Petunia made her take on the last name of Dursley in hopes that the name would die with her parents. Even though she did read the letter that Dumbledore sent the Dursley family, she did not desire to be in the spotlight as the one.

Timoteo, seeing her reactions, sent her a smile in hopes to calm her down. "I'm sorry that I lost my composure. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask more questions?"

Demeter stayed in a frozen state with her mind going at sixty miles per hour. Thoughts upon thoughts juggled in her mind. She tried to tame them all, trying to gauge her options of whether she wanted to continue or not. Demeter has always wanted to get out of the orphanage and this was her chance! It wasn't like she had any real friends there anyway. In her mind, she made her decision. She'd continue and take the opportunity that was presenting itself in front of her. Demeter gave Timoteo a nod.

Timoteo gave her another of his smiles, and the game of twenty questions began.

A question that struck Demeter as odd was the time where he asked her of what she thought about the sky. It was known that she enjoyed nature, but what a strange question it was!

"_I know this is a strange question, but what do you think of the sky?"  
_

"_The sky? It's one of my favorite creations of nature. I like watching the clouds sail through the sky…Watching how the sky seems to carry everything in it, from the sun to storms. It's a wonder how they come together so easily! I always get a calm feeling after I look towards the sky. I feel like it's protecting me in a sort of way. It's like the sky allows those who died to watch over their loved ones, watching and loving from afar, but definitely always there…Er…Sorry for the rambling."_

"_What an interesting thing to say."_

Timoteo stood up abruptly and offered Demeter a hand. "Let us go and find Xanxus and Alistair, shall we?"

Demeter couldn't help but giggle. Her talk with the jolly old man made her considerably more comfortable around him. "Okay." She reached out and grasped his hand, jumping out of her seat as Timoteo gave a slight pull. He led her to where they left Xanxus and Alistair.

Arriving there, Demeter didn't know whether to be horrified at the fact that Alistair was trying to attack Xanxus, or interested on how it all came to be. Silence. That was all that she heard for that one second. Cold, dead silence.

"What is going on here? Timoteo's voice broke the silence, an impassive expression took place on his usual smiling face. Xanxus scoffed, but Demeter caught a small, smug smirk he wore, and Demeter knew Timoteo caught it too.

"He insulted me and my friends when I talked with him." Alistair's mouth was pulled back into a snarl, looking beyond angry.

"I just said what I thought." Xanxus's attention, however, was aimed at Demeter. "He's pathetic." It was clear that Xanxus wasn't going to apologize anytime soon and looked on to his next target instead.

"At least you didn't kill him…" Demeter heard Timoteo muttering to himself. She looked at him curiously, wondering why exactly that he would use those specific terms. Surely he must've been exaggerating when he speaks of killing! His look brightened when he caught sight of the look Demeter was giving him, and smiled at Alistair. He let go of Demeter's hand and moved forward towards Alistair. "Why don't you come back with me? It seems that you and my son cannot get along. I'll you back to the Head. She wanted to speak with one of you after you were done." Timoteo walked over to Alistair and began leading him out. "Xanxus be _good_."

It was silent once the two disappeared from view. Xanxus and Demeter stared at each other, unflinching, not blinking. Maybe around three minutes later, they were forced to blink as tears began to fill up in their eyes.

It was clear; she captured a part of Xanxus's interest. He didn't find most people who would glare back at him or be able to withstand his crimson gaze for as long as she had. She was unlike any other girl he knew. However, would she be scared after witnessing his flames? His "Flames of Rage", the same kind the second boss of the Vongola used.

She watched the flames surround his hands, unable to believe he had a kind of power. Demeter thought she was alone and there would never be others with powers.

"You have powers too?"

That wasn't something Xanxus was expecting either. Demeter was a complete surprise to him. She acted like no other female he knew (but he also acknowledged that he knew very few females, only those pampered Mafioso daughters). Then again, at the present moment, he knew that she bore no threat to him.

It was irritating to say the least, on why she captured his interest so quickly. His father seemed to think she was more suited with potential. And she said that she had a power too? Xanxus's gaze caught sight of the green aura that gathered at Demeter's fingertips. It was seeing that she truly did have a power that his Flames of Rage enveloped his arms, covering him in golden red warmth.

Demeter watched in amazement as the size of the flames grew. She felt giddy! Maybe…Just maybe they'll be able to get to know each other! She looked into his crimson stare, her own emerald orbs staring back.

And that was how Timoteo found them. Xanxus and Demeter staring at each other and their powers out, Demeter's aura of green and Xanxus's red flames. Timoteo couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He knew that things would be all right. From the look in their eyes, neither had planned to attack one another; it was just mere excitement and curiosity.

---

Five years and several odd months past since Demeter was adopted into the Vongola Family and changed her name to Demeter Vongola. Now ten nearly going on eleven, Demeter knew the environment did a change on her. It was certainly different living in Sicily than in England. It was lucky that Demeter had a certain gift with languages or else she'd be in trouble!

So many things happened in these past years. It came as a shock to Demeter at finding the Vongola family to be one of the greatest Mafia families ever, and that her adopted father was the head of it! And because of her powers and her new status, she began a training regime.

Demeter met many people and gained many allies. Her favorites were Lal Mirch and Colonello. Lal Mirch trained both her and Colonello in the ways of Spartan training, which to Demeter felt like hell. If anything, her forte would be healing. Demeter didn't mind all that much about training as she knew it would come in handy to be able to protect herself efficiently without needing the aid of Xanxus or the Vongola famiglia.

And her own immediate family? She got along perfect with Timoteo, going as far as to call him "Papan", and developed a love/hate relationship with Xanxus. Half the time it was unbearable to withstand his cocky attitude and it only got worse after the Varia turned to him as their supposed leader. There had been many times that led to the two throwing insults towards each other, but with not as much malicious intent as they lead others to believe. Demeter loved her stepbrother, there wasn't a doubt in her mind, but the male was just unbearable on most occasions.

Demeter was even able to learn some Japanese thanks to her now uncle Iemitsu. She also got along great with him and went to visit his family – Nana and Tsuna, once with Timoteo. She adored little Tsuna and she could see the potential shining in the young boy, even if he was only a year old at the time of the visit while she was nine.

If Demeter knew of the hell that came with these good times, Demeter knew she still wouldn't trade it for the world. She remembered when she thought of being adopted by the wrong crowd, and in a way, she was right. Yet, Demeter didn't regret diving into the Mafia world in all its glorious but dark tones. In fact, Demeter reckoned she felt more at home within the Vongola since her true home with her real parents, James and Lily Potter. And so absorbed Demeter was in the Mafia world, she didn't think that her past as a Potter would eventually catch up to her.

* * *

Translation:  
Parlare inglese = Speak English  
Famiglia = Family

And this is a much longer chapter than the prologue. I know that this could've been somewhat of a downer chapter as it's not very exciting even if some KHR characters showed up.

I have a poll that I'm seriously debating, however. For those that have a good grasp of KHR, I was wondering if it'd be fine to have Lal Mirch and Colonello join Demeter as students at Hogwarts. I at first wanted Xanxus and Squallo to go to Hogwarts with Demeter, but I think that too much bloodshed would take place if they were to go. I really want Lal Mirch and Colonello to join, but considering the fact that they're supposed to be Arcobaleno's. So opinions will be appreciated. I even got one of putting Bel and Bianchi in there. I think putting Bel in there would actually be rather fun as well.

I'm also debating whether I should try to put more British slang in there. I mean, I'm American and I'm more afraid of using British terms with no true knowledge of them and use it wrong. I mean small terms are all right, but I only want a minimum, which means that the talk with be more of an American style. I know that might take off some value, but I would feel more comfortable writing like that than screw up another person's language.

And regarding the powers as there was a question in the review. Yes, I'm giving Demeter an extra power besides her magic. I was thinking of Naruto when I thought of the aura, on how Tsunade's hands glow green (if I recall correctly) when she's healing. And the "Flames of Rage" is canon to Xanxus.


End file.
